Soldaditos y muñecas
by Hojaverde
Summary: ¿Puede un niño jugar con muñecas? La vida le enseña a Draco que no es algo tan raro. SLASH.


DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes es mío. Ya quisiera yo. No me lucro con ello. Ya quisiera yo... :-P

**SOLDADITOS Y MUÑECAS**

Nunca había entendido cómo podía recordarlo tan vívidamente, si sólo tenía entonces cinco años. Sin embargo, su mente aún dibujaba con claridad meridiana aquel pasillo de altos estantes y largura infinita, que le había incitado a adentrarse en sus misterios con la misma persuasión que un saco de galeones a un duende de Gringotts.

Ignorando las advertencias de Dobbie, el elfo doméstico que le cuidaba, había avanzado entre las baldas, perdiendo su mirada en las altas columnas llenas de cabelleras de ondulados bucles rubios y largas melenas morenas, vestidos de volantes, miriñaques, medias de encaje y zapatos brillantes. Afinando sus aún imperfectas dotes de lectura, se había puesto de puntillas, para descifrar el cartel rojo con letras bailarinas como los que coronaban cada una de las secciones.

Muñecas.

Draco jamás había oído hablar de ellas. La cosa más parecida que había tenido era Sagitarius, su dragón de peluche, que arrastraba por el suelo, cogido de la cola, por todo Malfoy Manor. Pero Sagitarius no tenía cara de porcelana, enormes ojos azules, y esa sonrisa tan perfecta que le regalaban aquellas chicas diminutas a su paso, haciendo que su estómago se removiese de manera muy parecida a cuando su padre le felicitaba por algo. Con la barbilla bien alta, siguió caminando. Y de repente, entre toda aquella multitud de halagos al aire, la descubrió.

Más tarde, se daría cuenta de que quizá no era la muñeca más bonita, ni la más perfecta. Que sus ropas no eran las más elegantes ni estaba en la lista de las más vendidas. Pero en aquel momento, cuando uno de sus dos enormes ojos se cerró en un guiño, y sus labios le lanzaron un beso, Draco se sintió el centro del universo. Y supo que la quería.

Aunque sólo fuese por las veces que su madre se lo repetía, sabía que era un niño guapo. La forma en la que Vincent le miraba, o en la que Greg siempre le protegía, le indicaban que despertaba admiración en sus amigos. Blaise, rebelde y travieso, siempre parecía acatar sus condiciones, y Pansy le acariciaba el pelo como si temiese que pudiera romperse, o estuviese pensando lo genial que sería que estuviese en su cabeza.

Draco estaba habituado a recibir todo tipo de atenciones. Pero, por algún motivo inexplicable, aquella muñeca le había dado algo muy distinto. Algo que quería llevarse consigo. Alzándose otra vez en la punta de sus pies y estirando su brazo al máximo, se hizo con ella y corrió a buscar a sus padres, que se habían quedado en la sección de bazar, con Dobbie pisándole los talones.

Ya no recordaba qué estaban comprando. Quizá unos nuevos cortinones para la fiesta que tendría lugar en el salón de verano, o un reemplazo para aquella alfombra persa que él había llenado descuidadamente de barro. Todo lo que podía recordar Draco de aquel momento, era su primer deseo frustrado.

Quizá por parte de su madre, no habría habido problema. Narcissa le había acariciado el pelo y observado la muñeca con aire condescendiente, sorprendida pero risueña. Su padre, fue otra historia. Con gesto severo, le había indicado que las muñecas eran juguetes para "brujas, no para magos", y, con su mejor voz de patriarca, le había ordenado que fuera a devolverla a su sitio. Su mirada le recordó a Draco la que ponía cuando le pedía ir a jugar al jardín cuando estaba resfriado, y supo que insistir no cambiaría su negativa. Así que mucho más cabizbajo, Draco volvió al pasillo de muñecas y colocó a la suya en el espacio vacío. Prometiéndole que regresaría para llevarla a su casa.

Y lo intentó. Vaya que si lo hizo.

No solo se había negado ese día a comprar cualquier otro juguete para "magos"- ni libros con tinta invisible, ni dragones articulados, ni soldaditos con varita y más de cien hechizos, fueron capaz de tentarle - sino que tampoco había sucumbido a la tentación en las siguientes visitas al centro comercial. Draco siempre acababa en el pasillo de muñecas, mirando a aquella que le seguía guiñando el ojo cada vez que le veía.

Pidió, rogó y suplicó a su padre por tenerla, y mojó la barriga de Sagitarius con sus lágrimas con cada nuevo rechazo. Había incluso pensado en pedirle a Pansy que se la comprase para poder tenerla él un rato. Pero había desechado la idea, porque no le bastaba con un rato. Tenía que ser sólo suya.

Pero la voluntad de Draco acabó por desinflarse. Tras cuatro visitas al centro comercial sin llevarse un juguete, empezó a sentirse raro. Sus amigos llegaban cada semana con algo nuevo y se lo mostraban emocionados, y él no tenía nada que enseñarles. Nada más que un anhelo que no les interesaba lo más mínimo. A la quinta visita, le pidió a su padre el soldadito más caro, con más hechizos y con doble haz de luz en la varita. Lucius se lo compró encantado y Draco volvió a ser la envidia de sus amigos.

Jamás volvió al pasillo de muñecas. Hasta que cumplió los dieciséis años.

El pasillo seguía siendo tan enigmático como antaño. Alguna voz le advirtió igualmente de que no accediera a sus misterios. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Draco entró con la barbilla en alto y siguió caminando. Hasta que le vio.

Sabía que seguía siendo algo reservado a las brujas, que su padre jamás accedería a que lo llevase a casa, que volvería a perder la admiración de sus amigos. Pero no le importaba. Ya había renunciado a sus deseos una vez y no lo iba a hacer otra. Si aquella muñeca quería ir con él, se la llevaría.

Y quiso.

--------------------------------

Un ligero ronquido se perdió en la piel de su cuello y sacó a Draco de sus pensamientos. Con un codacito cariñoso, consiguió que la respiración de su compañero volviera a ser suave, y enredó sus dedos en su pelo. La sensación en su estómago superó a cualquiera de las conocidas antes.

Quizá no era la más bonita, ni la más perfecta. Quizá sus ropas no fueran las más elegantes, ni estaba entre las más vendidas. Pero cuando sus ojos verdes le miraban, Draco se sentía el mismo centro del universo.

Quizá no estaba bien que un mago jugase con muñecas.

Pero… ¿qué podía haber de malo en quererlas?

"Absolutamente nada, dragón", diría Harry.

Y él asentiría, totalmente de acuerdo.

FIN


End file.
